Cather's Interference
by xXCoCaGirlXx
Summary: On my first day at Nishiura High I didn't think that I would be suddenly be called a "coach-in-training", but hey I'm not complaining. I've always loved baseball ever since I was little and it doesn't hurt that the Catcher is pretty damn good looking. ...What? Abe-X-OC. Not yaoi.


**Important Information/Warning: If you don't like swearing then do _not_ read this story at all. I have tons of swearing in this, so I'm giving you all a fair warning. I know that a lot of people don't like it, but this is how I write for this character and I can't change it. So sorry! **

**However, if you _do _like swearing then this is the story for you!**

**Yes, I just copied that from my other story, hush. :P**

~*~*~*Story Start*~*~*~

I let out a sigh, brown eyes staring blankly at the blinking red numbers of my clock. Each rhythmic blink that it made I could tell it was taunting me, waiting for me to crack at the sight of the minutes ticking away. I hadn't been able to sleep much and had taken to watching the clock in hopes that it would lull me into unconsciousness, but all it did was make me away that each second passing meant that tomorrow was coming faster than I wanted it to.

Or should I say today considering it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

I let out a sigh, turning over to stare at the wall, only to see the dull red flash off. A frown tugged at my lips, annoyance filling me to the point where I wanted to throw the damn alarm at the wall.

I was not looking forward to today.

At all.

I had been tossing and turning all night, only managing to fall sleep for maybe thirty minutes at a time before my mind would wake me up once again. It was really starting to piss me off.

I only had maybe an hour before I had to get up and get ready, and combining that with my (probably) one hour of sleep you can already tell I'm not looking forward to anything in the slightest. My mind had been running like crazy the entire night, leaving me not only feeling exhausted but frustrated beyond believe.

My life sucks.

With a sigh I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the growing light of the sun rising that began to fill my room. I couldn't stand sleeping in any kind of light, my body just didn't work that way.

"Kaoru! Time to wake up!"

My eyes snapped open with a start and I found myself facing my alarm clock, it reading half past six. I didn't know if I should feel glad or angry that I woke up thirty minutes later than I should have. Even if I had just slept for maybe an hour or so, I was still completely exhausted.

I then placed my face in my pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration.

I. Hate. My. Life.

I heard a sigh come from the doorway, and I reluctantly moved my head to see my father leaning against the frame of my door, arms crossed over his blue work clothes. "Had a tough time sleeping last night?" he asked sarcastically (or was it rhetorically?).

Either way, I nodded with a whine.

"Idiot," he deadpanned.

I sat up with a glare. "Gee, thanks, Dad. That's really appreciated," I spat sarcastically, eye twitching.

"If you knew you couldn't sleep you should have told me," he said with a roll of his eyes, not affected by the daggers I was shooting at him. "I could have given you some pills."

"You were already asleep," I mumbled, glancing off to the side.

"Kaoru," he warned.

I sighed, letting my gaze rest on him once again. "All right, if it happens again I'll tell you or get the pills, okay?" I asked, not having enough energy to try and be a smart ass like I usually was. God, I hate moving to new schools...

"Good girl," he praised with a smirk.

I shot him a glare once again.

Dad let out a laugh at that, but sobered up soon enough. "Well, I got to head to work so don't go falling asleep and missing school," he said.

I scoffed under my breath, "Why does it matter? We're probably moving in a few months anyway." _Again,_ I thought to myself quietly, but obviously I wasn't going to voice it despite how it was implied.

"Hey," I heard the serious tone in his voice and had to look at him, although I didn't change my expression. "I already told you, we're staying here in Saitama for a long time. No more moving," he said, the smirk off of his face and the playful glint out of his eyes.

I rose a skeptical eyebrow. "How confident are you with that?" I asked.

His trademark smirk came back. "Pretty damn confident, so don't worry about it. I already told you I'm done with construction jobs, all right?" he asked back.

I frowned. "You sure?"

He nodded.

"...Fine," I said reluctantly, sighing once again.

Dad walked towards me, and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be going now, so I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at school," he said before kissing the top of my head and messing up my already rat-nested hair, chuckling when I batted his hand away like a miffed cat.

"Yeah, yeah, go away already," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Love you," he said before closing my door.

I smiled slightly, fixing my hair before I called after him, "Love you too, you jerk!"

I just heard his booming laugh echo throughout the house before I heard the front door close and lock behind him. With a tired groan I got myself untangled from my sheets and began to get ready for school.

* * *

Oh dear god, I was going to die.

It was only 9 o'clock and I was practically falling asleep at my desk. It also didn't help that I still had over six hours left before the day ended and I could finally go home and catch up on the sleep I had lost. Every so often I would find my head bobbing towards my desk, almost falling asleep until I would shock myself awake with the unexpected movement.

Today sucks so much it isn't even funny.

The first teacher's voice didn't help either with his lessons or his monotonous voice that was basically lulling me to sleep. I tried everything that I could to keep myself awake, pinching myself, writing down notes (although that just made me even more tired...), doodling when I got bored of taking notes, lightly smacking my face and whatever else I could think of.

They really weren't working at all.

I mean, I was still...still...

I was...

Was...

...St...ill

"Ino..."

I didn't move, the voice so far away that I didn't even think it was real.

Inou...e"

My body twitched ever so slightly.

"...Kaoru!"

I stirred for a moment, a fogginess filling my head. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to get rid of it as well as the confusion that was settling in on me.

The fuck happened?

"Inoue, Kaoru! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open with a gasp and I found myself staring out the window that was next to me, my head laying on my desk. The sun was a bit higher in the sky by now and it all dawned on me as a few incredibly painful seconds ticked by.

_I just fell asleep in class_, I thought in horror.

I instantly sat up, eyes widened and showing absolute astonishment. Without even thinking I stood up from my desk, jumping slightly as the heels of my chair scraped against the ground. I saw multiple students jump as well and stare at me even more than they probably already were.

Good going, dumb ass.

"I am so sorry!" I shouted without thinking, a blush of embarrassment on my face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep! I...I-!"

The class around me started to snicker, making my words instantly freeze in my throat and die on my tongue. My blush darkened and I found myself staring at my desk desperately wishing that I a hole would open up beneath me and swallow me whole. God, what a great first impression that I just showed to my new class. What kind of idiot falls asleep during the first lesson of the day?!

Me apparently.

"Enough!"

I jumped at the teacher's thoroughly annoyed voice that made the noise cease and I looked up despite already knowing that his face would match his tone. However, I instantly regretted it when I saw the glare directed at me.

I flinched back, sucking in a breath. _Ooh, yeah. He's **pissed.**_

"Now, Inoue-san, I have a question." The teacher stared me down, making me feel small and completely stupid. Ugh. Great. "Can you explain to me why you were sleeping during my lesson?" he asked.

I blinked at him in shock.

He can't be serious, right? No teacher likes to hear the students' excuses! They just yell at them! I swear to god if this teacher is being serious I'm going to be so pissed.

His face didn't change though.

_Oh, come on! Really!? _I growled to myself.

I bit back the colorful words that were threatening to spill from my lips and fought to keep the glare out of my eyes. "I...haven't...been able to sleep these past few days. I'm literally running on maybe four hours of sleep right now..." I closed my eyes as I bowed once again, my fists clenching from anger and embarrassment once again. "I really am sorry, I promise that this won't ever happen again," I said, ignoring the snickers that reached my ears once again.

Hate. My. Life.

Ugh.

A sigh escaped his lips, turning towards the board. "Since its the first day of school I'll let you off with a warning, but if I catch you sleeping again its a week of detention after school," he snapped.

I stayed bowing. "Yes, sir," I answered.

I sat down almost immediately after those words left my lips before I shot the coldest glare I could muster at his back. I know it was my fault and I deserved to be punished and whatever, but I really doubt that I needed to explain myself in front of the entire class. Stupid teacher trying to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone.

God, let this day be over already...

* * *

The next three classes passed slowly and lunch was noisy, everyone getting up from their seats to socialize as much as possible while the teacher was out of the room. However, I took that opportunity to sleep until the next lesson started so I could at least attempt to stay awake once again. It was hard to force myself to stay awake after getting yelled at, but I managed to do it.

The afternoon one, however, I had to prepare for.

Like holy shit.

The hour of sleep that I did get though was greatly appreciated and somehow I pulled through without anymore incidents.

* * *

The final bell rang throughout the building, making me jump and snap my head towards the door to see it reading 3:30. Relief filled me and I let out a long sigh that I didn't even know I had been holding in for who knows how long. For sitting around all day and doing nothing, it was pretty goddamn exhausting I'll let you know.

Everyone was soon standing and loudly talking as they grabbed their bags to go home or to stay after and look at the clubs that were setting up outside. Screw that though, there was no way I was going to stay longer than I needed to at this school. I already had enough of it since first period thank you very much. Also, there was nothing that I would be able to look forward to in any of those clubs anyway, so I wasn't even going to bother checking them out.

Grabbing my book bag I followed everyone's example and left the room and into the crowded hallways filled with various other classmates and upperclassmen.

Nice guys, I mean its not like we use the hallways to move through or anything...

Man I have nothing good to say today, do I?

I blew the bangs out of my face before shaking my head forcefully. Come on, Kaoru, just calm down and stop acting like a bitch already. No-one's gonna wanna be your friend here if you keep acting like this. ...Even though I'm pretty sure no-one can read my mind.

Anyway, stop being a bitch.

Shaking my less than nice thoughts about myself I grabbed my shoes from my shoe locker and walked out of the entrance and into the bright April sunshine. Like I had mentioned before everyone was shouting out club names and "catchy" slogans to grab people's attention. There were so many like drama, volleyball, basketball, soccer, baseball-.

I stopped when I remembered the baseball team, a frown forming on my lips.

_What a great time to be going to this school, huh? _I thought to myself bitterly. _If I didn't get held back because of Dad moving us around so much and we moved here last year I could have been on the softball team..._

Baseball practically ran in my family, starting from my grandfather, my dad and my cousin. We absolutely loved the game so much that we were willing to do anything to play it. Or my dad _did _when he was younger before he got into construction, injuring his leg in college which ultimately ended his baseball career right there. My cousin even worked as the manager for her softball team before.

Too bad because of Dad's job we moved around so much that I couldn't stay long enough in my schools that did offer softball to join the team. I've just only been watching on the sidelines at school games or watching the tournaments on TV.

_And this stupid school just **had **to change it to a hardball team,_ I spat angrily.

"Hey, you're Inoue, Kaoru, right?"

I blinked in surprise at the deep voice from behind me and I spun around to see a boy. He was a few inches taller than me, making me look up at him. He had spiky, raven hair and dark gray-green colored eyes. However, what really caught my attention was the blank, serious look that was on his face.

I froze. _Holy shit, this guy's intimidating,_ I squeaked to myself silently, my eyes widening up at him.

His height didn't help either, I was realizing.

"Uh..." I mumbled out lamely, still staring like I was a deer in headlights. "Yeah, I-I am."

He nodded shortly. "My coach wants to talk with you at the baseball field, so follow me," he said as he turned around and began walking, making me stare at his back in confusion and surprise.

...What?

I didn't even move from my spot, wondering if that really just happened. Like the hell? I'm completely new to this whole district so there was absolutely no-one who knew me here, not even the teachers. ...Wait, how the hell did _he_ even know my name!? I don't know this guy! I'm also pretty damn sure that he doesn't even look remotely familiar to anyone I've met in the past!

_Should I even follow him? _I couldn't help but ask myself.

"Are you coming or not?"

I was startled out of my thoughts at the boy's slightly impatient tone, and before I even realized it I was already jogging over to him.

Damn he's really intimidating!

_I guess I don't have much choice_, I thought with fake tears streaming down my face.

The boy began to walk once again when he saw me going to him, and I followed at a small distance behind him. I stared at him, seeing that he was wearing a baseball uniform with the number two on the back. Well, at least I knew that he wasn't lying to me about what he wanted with me. ...I hope anyway. For all I know he could be a pervert or something!

….Goddammit, I'm jumping to conclusions again.

Stupid me!

I bit my lip and looked at him, recalling a question that I had thought of earlier. "So..." I saw him look over his shoulder at me. "How did...you know my name?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in my class," he answered bluntly.

I froze for probably the hundredth fucking time today, a blush of mortification staining my cheeks again. However, when I saw the distance growing greater I quickly started to jog back to my spot. "Great," I mumbled, biting back a groan.

I _really _didn't want to face any of my classmates just yet (although I don't see how that would have worked anyway).

God, they all must think I'm an idiot...

"Good way to get the teachers to like you," he said...jokingly? He sounds so serious that I'm not sure.

I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah...well, that's just my luck I suppose. I always manage to somehow mess up on my first days," I said looking off to the side, my lips falling into a grimace as I remembered my past incidents.

None of them were _that _bad though.

Except for this one.

However, I quickly shoved that out of my mind. It was already done with, so whatever, right?

My eyes suddenly found themselves taking in the sights of Nishiura's baseball field that was already filled with various forms. However, we were still a ways away so they all looked tiny that I couldn't tell who was a student and who was the coaches.

The baseball field was pretty far away from the school, surrounded by a large acreage with a dirt road leading towards the fence. A grin was then threatening to fall across my lips, a feeling of excitement beginning to fill me. I know I jump to a lot of conclusions and all, but was their coach (for some...really strange and illogical reason) going to allow me to join the team?

Was that even allowed?

...Wait.

Stupid! How can that work? Maybe I'm not the right Inoue, Kaoru! Maybe they're looking for a guy with my name! God, having a unisex name really sucks...

Besides, like I said no-one even knows me here so the coach knowing me wouldn't make any sense.

Man, I even got my hopes up for nothing!

"Hey, Coach!" the boy suddenly called, his loud voice startling me out of my depressed thoughts. "I brought her!"

I looked up from my feet to see that we had arrived at the field and the boy was already walking through the doorway and towards the dugout. Err...well it wasn't really a dugout considering it wasn't in the ground, but whatever. However, he left me to stand there awkwardly with eight boys staring at me with confusion and interest.

Well, seeing a girl show up to an all boy's sport would make me confused too if I were them.

"Um..." I started, blinking at each of them owlishly. "Hi, I'm-"

"Kaoru-kun*****!"

Something large and soft suddenly slammed against my face, making me let out a (muffled) scream of surprise. I stumbled back, feeling someone's arms wrapping around my torso tightly, bringing me into a bone crushing hug that was actually cutting off my air flow. It was then that I realized that I was being hugged into someone's chest.

A woman's chest...

I flailed around, somehow managing to free my face from its prison, letting me take in a large gulp of air.

_Oh, dear god! _

I looked up at my attacker and I was suddenly looking at a familiar face that I hadn't seen in maybe two years if I was remembering correctly. Cheerful, bright brown eyes were staring into my lighter colored ones happily. I was so shocked that all I could do was stare at my cousin's face for a full minute while looking like a slack-jawed idiot. Well, that's a good way to greet a family member after years of absence if I do say so myself...

Not.

"Ma-Maria...?" I stuttered in surprise, only to blush when I remembered what she had called me. "W-would you stop calling me that?! I'm not a boy, goddammit!"

Maria, however, completely ignored me and placed me before the team. "Everyone, I want you all to meet my cousin. Her name is Inoue, Kaoru. For the next three years this girl is going to be my shadow as I teach her how to manage and run a team, okay?" she asked with a bright smile.

A long silence then followed, the team staring at me with wide eyes, and me doing the same.

…

Wait.

_**WHAT!?**_

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry! Dx**_

_**I am the absolute worst author ever on this site, I haven't been active in so long its not even funny! Please forgive me even though I don't deserve it! ;-;**_

_**Anyway, yes I made a story and its for Big Windup! (Ōkiku Furikabutte). I love this series so much that I can't even explain into words. I don't even like baseball (I honestly find it boring as hell in real life), however, this manga/anime is so good that I really enjoy it. xD (I swear it isn't the cute boys!)**_

_**Also, I'm writing another Big Windup! story alongside this one and its an IzumixOC story. I'm writing both at the same time because both OC's will be in each story, but obviously in different points of view. :3**_

***- I just wanted to make this note for those who aren't familiar with the honorific **_-kun_ **when it comes to being put on a person's name. While its generally used for boys more often than its used for girls, it can be used for close friends and family members regardless of what gender the person is. **


End file.
